Love, Again
by LosT-in-Twific
Summary: The idea of being more than friends never even occurred to them. Then again, why not? Both hesitant for their own reasons, they'll have to decide if the other is really worth it.
1. Intro

**FAGE 007**

**Title**: Love, Again

**Written for**: Cejsmom Watson / cejsmom ( www 'dot' fanfiction 'dot' net / u /2444118/cejsmom )

**Written By**: Lotty TZ Nickels / LosT-in-Twific

**Rating**: M / NC-17 (18+ only)

**Prompt used**: the four prompts that were given to me were angsty, New Moon, human, and past loves. I'm pretty sure a few of those apply to Love, Again. So, cejsmom, I really hope you're happy with what I wrote.

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps**, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. ** www 'dot' fanfiction 'dot' net / community / FAGE-007/93625/**

A special **thanks **to Dalina Tatooina / dragontattoo75 ( www 'dot' fanfiction 'dot' net / u /1953283/dragontattoo75 ) and Dora Taneva Dorchester / Dorchester ( www 'dot' fanfiction 'dot' net / u /4144434/Dorchester ) for their input and/or ninja pre-reading skills.

The wonderful pink . chocolate . unicorn ( www 'dot' fanfiction 'dot' net / u /4008690/pink-chocolate-unicorn ) was my **beta **for this story. She's been a really good sport about my tardiness. Thanks, babe!

Prettiest **banner **ever made by Dora. I heart you hard!

**Pairing**: Jazzward (boy-on-boy loving, be warned)

**Summary**: The idea of being more than friends never even occurred to them. Then again, why not? Both hesitant for their own reasons, they'll have to decide if the other is really worth it.

I do not own Twilight or its characters. We have SM to thank for that.

**Also a huge THANK YOU to our very own Vampmama for the once again impeccable organization of this round of FAGE.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PLAYLIST<strong>

open 'dot' spotify 'dot' com / user /1116651833/playlist/21ENH3htCHicyqDlf8Ay5X

Lovers on the Sun - David Guetta

I Want You Back - Natalia

Sur Ma Route - Black M

It's My Life - Bon Jovi

Stay With Me - Sam Smith

Poison - Alice Cooper

Go to Hell - Milk Inc.

All You Need Is Love - The Beatles

Je t'Aime...Moi non Plus - Serge Gainsbourg

Pour Some sugar on Me - Def Leppard

Ironic - Alanis Morissette

Take A Chance on Me - Abba

Same Love feat. Mary Lambert - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis

Here Without You - 3 Doors Down

Grace Kelly - Mika

True Colors - Cyndi Lauper

Tainted Love - Soft Cell

Firework - Katy Perry

Beautiful - Christina Aguilera

I Want to Break Free - Queen

Tonight I'm Fucking You - Enrique Iglesias

Say Something - A Great Big World

Rockin' in The Free World - Neil Young

Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus

Bella's Lullaby - Carter Burwell

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned, first chapter will upload in a couple of hours!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Jasper, Lilly, and Edward

**chapter one: JASPER, LILLY, AND EDWARD**

Jasper squatted down in front of the soda fridge at Lilly's, his own deli, to restock its lower level when suddenly two small and cold hands covered his eyes. "Oh no, who could this be," he said, smiling fondly.

"You are so silly, Uncle Jasper," his ten year old niece, Lilly, giggled behind him. "You know it's me."

Jasper stood up and spun around with a big smile on his face. "Yes, princess, of course I know it's you." He planted a loud and playful kiss on the top of Lilly's head before pulling her into a hug. "Come on, princess, let's take off your coat and get you a snack," he said, releasing her. "Is uncle Edward still parking the car?"

Lilly nodded while shrugging out of her bright pink parka. "Uncle Edward said he needed to make a phone call before coming in," she explained.

Jasper took the coat from her and put it aside. "Okay. You go ahead and pick out a table in the back. I'll wait for Edward. Do you want your usual snack?"

Lilly rolled her eyes at Jasper. "Of course, Uncle Jasper. A chocolate muffin and a chocolate milk, please," she ordered with too much confidence for a ten year old.

A few minutes later the small bell at the front door chimed again. "Dude, it's cold outside," Edward bellowed before quickly shutting the door again. "Did Lilly make it inside okay?" he immediately added.

"Hey, Edward," Jasper's muffled voice sounded from somewhere low behind one of the counters. "She's already in the back waiting for us and her daily intake of sugar and chocolate."

Edward tried to pin down the location of Jasper's voice and leaned over one of the counters. "You know, Jasper, I'd pay good money to see you on your knees like that in any other situation than this one," Edward said, looking down on Jasper who was trying to locate a box of sugar packets Bella hadn't been able to find.

"Ha, ha, ha, Edward. Very funny. You couldn't afford me even if you tried." Although trying to sound annoyed, Jasper didn't manage to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Hey, Bella," Jasper then deadpanned while resurfacing from the floor. "I found the sugar you were absolutely, one hundred percent, positive about it not being here."

Bella, one of the regular students working for Jasper at Lilly's, just shrugged. "Thanks, mister boss man. You did great," she joked before going back to her customer.

Jasper's eyes went wide. _"Can you believe that,"_ he mouthed at Edward, stunned yet still amused.

Edward grinned mischievously and turned his attention to Bella. "That's right, Bella, keep the boss man here on a tight leash."

Bella giggled. "Working on it, Edward," she stated while wrapping a sandwich for an older woman who seemed highly entertained by the trio's bickering.

"Yeah, Edward, not really helping here," Jasper scolded him. Shaking his head, he grabbed Lilly's snack and put it on a tray. "Can I get you anything?" he asked Edward.

"Actually—" Edward answered pointing at the pastries counter, "I've been looking forward to having one of those pink donuts over there all day. And a latte, too, since you're asking."

Jasper snorted. "A pink donut. Really? Gay much, Edward?"

"Don't judge," Edward said seriously. "Your pink donuts are the best in town. And I happen to love lattes. It's a compliment. Take it like a man."

"That's what he said," Jasper quipped with a wink.

A few moments later the two men joined their niece at the table. Jasper carefully placed the tray loaded with sugary goodness and drinks on top of it. "Try not to dawdle too much, princess," Jasper told his niece. "You still have to finish some of your homework before your mom will be here to pick you up."

"I know," Lilly sighed in dislike. "It's math today. I hate math."

"I always hated math, too," Edward confessed.

"Again, not really helping here, man."

Lilly giggled.

"Daddy told me how you used to hide your math book in the front yard, Uncle Edward, so grandma Esme wouldn't find out about your math homework."

Edward nodded. "That's right, honey, and your daddy was a good big brother because he never told grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle about it." Edward deliberately left out the part where Emmett used to blackmail him so he wouldn't sell him out to their parents if Edward shared half of his pocket money with him.

Jasper huffed. He did know the whole story. His sister Rosalie, Emmett's wife, had told him the anecdote when she'd found out about her husband's shenanigans as a teenager. "So, Lilly, how was school today?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It was cool, Uncle Jasper. Especially music class."

Edward laughed. "You know, young lady, sweet-talking me won't change the fact that you still have to put the same effort into my class as any of your classmates."

"I know that, Uncle Edward," Lilly said in her _d'uh_ voice. "I just happen to be very good at music," she added matter of factly. "And I really like that you teach us about hip-hop and rap." He didn't let it show, but Lilly's praise made Edward feel really good. He loved teaching about all aspects of music, and that included contemporary music styles, too.

After finishing their snacks, Jasper ushered Lilly over to another, quieter table with her math book. He wanted her to at least start her homework before Rosalie would be there to pick her daughter up.

"If you need some help, just ask me or Edward, okay?"

"Sure," Lilly nodded.

After getting a refill for Edward's latte and his own espresso—extra strong—Jasper finally relaxed a little bit, slumping down in his chair. It had been a busy day so far, but now he could easily leave the customers in Bella's capable hands and catch up with Edward.

"Any plans for tonight?" Jasper asked Edward after taking a sip from his coffee.

Edward shook his head. "Nah, not really. I think I'm staying in. I'm working on a piano piece. One of mom's book club friends asked me to compose a lullaby for her granddaughter."

Jasper squinted his eyes. "A lullaby? Bad boy Edward-turned-music-teacher is composing a lullaby?" Jasper could barely contain his laughter, not that he was really trying.

"Hey, don't let my looks deceive you," Edward snickered. "I happen to excel at composing lullabies. Don't you remember that piece I once wrote for Lilly?"

"I do remember. That was beautiful indeed," Jasper had to admit.

They made small talk for a little while longer until Jasper's phone beeped, alerting him of a new text. He unlocked the screen and quickly read the message. "Hey, princess," he called out to Lilly, "could you gather your stuff and go wash your hands, please? Your mom will be here in ten minutes."

"Rosalie?" Edward asked, nodding his head in the direction of Jasper's phone.

"Yes. She'll probably be another twenty minutes, though," Jasper confessed. "But little miss Lilly likes to take her time washing up. And I'm pretty sure we'll find her gossiping with Bella about the next Justin Bieber or Harry Styles, anyway."

"Can't blame them," Edward mused. "Harry Styles is rather easy on the eyes."

Jasper scrunched his nose. His own boyfriend, Riley, was seven years his junior too, but that was definitely where he drew the line. "Ewww, Edward, wrong on so many levels. Just … No!"

Edward laughed. "You know, Jasper, coming from you of all people ... How is Riley, anyway? It feels like we haven't seen him in ages. Did he finally find a way out of Sunday dinners at your parents'?"

Jasper and Rosalie's parents, Charlotte and Peter, insisted on having both their children over for dinner every Sunday night. Over the years, the number of lucky attendees had increased significantly with Emmett, then Lilly, and finally Riley. Somewhere along the years the invitation—if you could call it that—had extended to Edward, too.

"I know," Jasper sighed with a hint of sadness. "He's working on a new piece. Oil paint on canvas. His boss at the gallery, Maria, she asked him, or rather commissioned him with this piece. It's supposed to be the highlight of their upcoming end-of-winter exhibition. It's taking a lot of his time, I haven't seen much of him either."

Jasper shrugged. "We're supposed to meet up later tonight. We have plans to go to the movies. I haven't been able to reach him all day, though, so I don't know if we're still on."

It still stung sometimes how independent Riley was. Jasper had gotten somewhat used to his boyfriend's tendency to sometimes disappear into his own world. However, Jasper often felt a twinge whenever Riley forgot they were supposed to go out together or had plans with friends.

"That sucks, man," Edward said with sympathy. "You guys seem pretty solid, though. I wouldn't be too worried if I were you."

"Oh, I know," Jasper assured Edward. "I just wish we weren't stuck where we are now. I can't even count the times I've asked him to move in with me on one hand anymore."

"Only the other day Lilly asked me about it. She didn't understand why Riley and I live apart because Riley and I kiss each other like her mommy and daddy do," Jasper quoted their niece. A small smile, albeit somewhat sour, appeared on Jasper's face. "But I'm sure that this topic of conversation is starting to get real uncomfortable for you."

"Again. Don't judge, man." Edward tried to sound offended but failed miserably. He was naturally a friendly person who could give as good as he got. "Just because I think thirty-three is still too early to dedicate my awesomeness to only one person, doesn't mean I can't have sympathy for another man's love trouble."

Unable to keep sulking around Edward, Jasper stuck out his tongue. He enjoyed the easiness with which he and Edward could hang out together.

"And you know, Jasper," Edward then went for the home-run, "my offer still stands. If the need gets too high, I'm only a phone call away."

Jasper playfully bumped Edward's shoulder. "Don't make promises you don't intend to keep," he flirted back with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter in a couple of hours!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Jasper and Riley

**chapter two: JASPER AND RILEY**

"You know what, Riley?" Jasper yelled, right before pushing himself up from his chair and gathering their cutlery, glasses, and empty plates to take to the kitchen. He looked his boyfriend straight in the eyes right before walking away. "Just fuck off. I've had it with your excuses, your Goddamn explanations for everything, and all your lies."

With his heart beating wildly in his chest Jasper then quickly left the room, suddenly in desperate need of some breathing space and a moment or two to calm down. In the kitchen he absently rinsed the dirty dishes before placing them in the dishwasher.

Jasper didn't like fighting with Riley. It scared him to death. He still remembered the fights in the early days of their relationship when Riley sometimes would disappear for days without so much as a text to reassure Jasper, to let him know they would be okay but he just needed some alone time for a while.

Jasper had always been a few steps ahead of Riley. Usually, he hated to factor in their seven year age difference when it came to their different views on some very important life topics. But he couldn't deny it had always somehow been a barrier between them whenever they hit a rough patch.

To Riley it'd never mattered.

He'd tried to coax Jasper into going out with him the moment they first laid eyes on each other, when Jasper was already running his deli and Riley had just started art school. Jasper had dismissed the eighteen year old Riley, even though the attraction, fascination, and even blatant lust between them could never be denied. It had taken Riley two years of flirting, suggesting, sweet-talking, and persuading to get Jasper to finally give in and go out with him.

These days, Jasper sometimes regretted caving for Riley's attractiveness, charm, and wit five years ago. He loved Riley with every fiber of his being but much to his dismay he'd started to believe that sometimes love really wasn't enough. He wasn't a quitter though, and he also believed at this point he still loved Riley enough to not give up.

Sighing deeply once more, he reached for a bottle of water in the fridge. He felt calm enough to face Riley again. He'd never wanted their evening to end in a fight like this. He took a few sips of the cold water, left the bottle on the kitchen counter, and made his way back to his living room.

Riley was sprawled out on the couch, flipping through the channels on TV. Jasper bit back the hint of annoyance at seeing his boyfriend so relaxed and seemingly undisturbed by their argument.

Jasper walked over to Riley and sat down on the coffee table in front of him, trying to get Riley's attention. When Riley's sight from the TV was blocked by Jasper's form he looked up reluctantly. "Feeling better, Jasper?" he asked flatly. "Or are you going to continue yelling at me?"

Jasper knew he'd probably deserved that sneer. He gestured at Riley to sit up a little straighter and make some room so he could join him on the couch. Once seated next to Riley, Jasper took one of Riley's hands into his own, resting them in his lap, while trying to gather his thoughts before speaking this time.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, babe," Jasper said softly without meeting Riley's gaze. He shifted around a little bit, trying to get more comfortable, before speaking again. "I just want you to … acknowledge what we have?" Jasper wasn't sure he'd chosen the right words and when he looked up at Riley, the confusion on his face confirmed that suspicion.

He tried again. "I love you, Riley. Is it so hard for you to understand that I want you with me, not just under the pretense of a relationship, but for you to really be with me? I want us to build a life together, start a family maybe. I want to be there for you as much as I want, or need, you to be there for me."

Riley reached for the remote and turned off the TV. He pulled his legs up under him, turned towards Jasper, tenderly placed his hands on both sides of Jasper's face, and pressed a soft kiss against Jasper's lips. "I love you, too, Jasper," Riley softly murmured. "But I never pretended to be someone I'm not. I like my freedom—need it, actually. You know that. I have the unbelievable luxury of not having to worry about money or other practicalities."

Riley laughed uncomfortably and leaned away from Jasper a little. He was thankful for his grandparents' trust fund but he was also sensible enough to sometimes feel a slight hint of guilt at the easiness in life the trust fund gave him.

"Anyway," he continued, "that's why I'm so unconditionally focused on my own art and pursuing my career in the art world. You know that too, love. I just feel like moving in with you, or the other way around, would stand in the way of my own goals in life."

Jasper's unease started to rise again. He couldn't shake the feeling this night would end up in a disaster after all. He felt restless and unable to sit still anymore. He got back up from the couch and started pacing back and forth in front of Riley.

"I've given you time and space, Riley. I think I've been understanding enough about you and your stupid idea that finally taking our relationship to the next level would keep you from reaching those goals." Jasper carefully thought about his next words before he continued. "To a degree, I really want to give you what you need, like I always have so far. I'm scared though, babe. Terrified even."

He tried to keep his hands from shaking. Unfortunately he couldn't keep his voice from trembling. "Your idea of love and commitment is so fucking different from mine, Riley. I think I need this from you to ease my worries about you leaving me because of your self-proclaimed need for freedom."

During Jasper's short speech Riley hadn't moved a muscle or made a sound. Tension suddenly hung thick in the air between them. Jasper stopped pacing, glanced at Riley directly and cleared his throat, unsure about where to go from here. He wished Riley would say or do something, anything, to comfort him and put an end to this catastrophe.

When Riley finally spoke, it felt like all the air was sucked out of Jasper's lungs. And then some. His whole body went rigid. "I'm sorry," Jasper said through gritted teeth. "I don't think I got that right. What did you say?" He willed his muscles to relax and sagged down into a chair.

"I fucked Benjamin," Riley repeated flatly.

"Benjamin, your colleague at the art gallery?"

"Yes."

Something snapped inside Jasper. He jumped up from the chair with so much power behind it the chair fell backwards with a loud bang. Not in the least bothered by it, Jasper walked up to Riley, leaned over him and put his hands on the back of the couch, trapping Riley between his arms. He kissed him, hard, forcefully pushed his tongue into Riley's mouth. There was no passion or love in the kiss. It was angry, accusing, and full of sorrow.

After a few moments of utter surprise, Riley kissed Jasper back with as much force and dominance, giving as good as he got. Too bad it was for all the wrong reasons, Jasper thought bitterly. He realized he probably was kissing his lover of five years goodbye.

Jasper backed away abruptly, gasping for air. He kept his face uncomfortably close to Riley's. The unexpected turmoil on Riley's face gave Jasper a twisted feeling of satisfaction.

"For fuck's sake, Riley," he hissed. "Five years. Five fucking years, and you throw it all away like that?" Jasper shook his head in disbelief. "I wanted a family with you, a life with you. I can't believe you cheated on me. And for you to be so casual about it … It's like I don't even know who you are anymore."

Riley wriggled his way out of the confinement of Jasper's arms and put some distance between them. "Jaz," Riley cooed. "It's nothing like that. It was just meaningless sex. I don't even care about Benjamin."

Jasper, who'd gone back to restless pacing, chuckled humorlessly. "This is just priceless, Riley. You what? You needed to come that badly between selling paintings and statues that the first available body would do? This is a low blow, Riley, even for you."

Jasper's jaw was clenched tight and his heart was racing a thousand miles a minute. "Throwing away everything we have for a cheap orgasm with someone you don't even care about? I can't believe how immature and childish you are." Venom poured out of his voice and Jasper had every intention of hurting Riley with his words.

"Really, Jasper? Pulling the age card again? Who's the immature one now, because you know, this argument has reached its expiration date." Riley felt irritation rise inside him at Jasper's apparent incapability of seeing things from his point of view.

"You do realise, Jasper, that now you are the one throwing everything away, right? Because, frankly, I have no intention at all to be with Benjamin, or anyone else for that matter. You are my love, my soul mate, and my inspiration. And that thing with Benjamin? It was just something physical, no feelings involved. I love you. You, Jasper."

There wasn't a trace of anger left in Jasper, only pain and regret, when he finally admitted defeat. "Maybe you should have thought about that before getting it on with Benjamin."

Suddenly exhausted and already feeling alone Jasper walked in the direction of his bedroom, waving a hand vaguely in the direction of the front door. "Just leave. Please, Riley. We are over."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter in a couple of hours.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Edward and Jasper

**chapter three: EDWARD AND JASPER**

"That's really up to you to decide, Jasper." Edward tried to hide the surprising disappointment in his voice. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd started to entertain the idea of Jasper and him together. Really together. As in together as a couple. It wasn't always there, but every now and then over the past few weeks he'd felt something seeping through the thick walls he'd built around him after ending up broken hearted one time too many in the past.

Edward loved his life as a bachelor. He happily went from one night stand to one night stand, never pausing to really think about the direction he wanted his life to take. His brother and Rosalie worried about him and had tried to convince him to be more mature about his love life. Their words, not his.

Truth was, deep down, Edward did feel the need to slow down a bit and find that one special person he could settle down with. He did want what his brother and Rosalie had. He'd even settle for what Jasper and Riley had had before things went South between those two. He just assumed when that person entered his life, he'd know and everything would work out on its own.

Lately, he'd started wondering if that person could be Jasper. It wasn't Edward's usual style to hook up with a guy more than once. With Jasper, though, things had gotten hot and bothered on more than one—or even two or three—occasions by now. Not that Edward complained. He'd always thought Jasper was hot. But Jasper had been solid with Riley and the idea of being more than friends never even had occurred to Edward. Nor to Jasper, for that matter.

Edward knew Jasper was still hurting after his ugly break-up with Riley. Edward hadn't minded being used by Jasper as a means to release his tension, forget his pain for a little while, and feel kind of alive again.

_flashback_

"_Fucker!" Jasper jumped up from the couch and tried to keep himself from throwing the Xbox controller in Edward's face. _

"_You're such a bad loser," Edward hollered after Jasper, who'd taken off to the kitchen. "While you're at it, bring me another beer, would you!"_

"_Fat chance!" Jasper yelled back. "You tricked me into taking that shot because you knew it'd make me lose the game!"_

_Edward snickered. He didn't mind one bit that Jasper was onto him. He'd be disappointed, quite frankly, if he weren't. He and Jasper had been hanging out a lot lately. They had taken Lilly to the playground a few times and at the Whitlocks' weekly dinner party, Jasper had mainly sought after Edward's company now that Riley was out of the picture. _

_Jasper still was mostly withdrawn but tonight's round of Xbox shooting games had loosened him up some. They were back to their usual banter and Edward was glad he could be the friend Jasper obviously needed._

_Wondering what took Jasper so long, Edward got up too and went after Jasper. He found him leaning casually against the breakfast table, legs crossed at the ankles, taking slow sips from a fresh bottle of beer._

_Edward could sense the atmosphere had shifted. Puzzled, he captured Jasper's gaze. His usually sky blue eyes had darkened significantly and a hint of something Edward couldn't identify shone through them. Edward was afraid to speak so he kept silent._

_Slowly, but deliberately, Jasper put the bottle down beside him on the table. He uncrossed his legs and raised one eyebrow. _

_Although shaking his head in disbelief, Edward couldn't help but be drawn to Jasper. He took the few steps that separated them and came to a stop right in front of Jasper, their bodies mere inches away from touching._

_Jasper hesitantly reached out with one hand, put it on Edward's back and pulled him closer. The moment he felt Edward's chest touch his, he moaned quietly._

_It was the last last incentive Edward needed. He grabbed Jasper's face between his hands and smashed their lips together. Leaving all inhibitions behind, Edward ran his tongue over Jasper's bottom lip before biting down. He ran his hands to the back of Jasper's head, anchored them in his blond curls and pulled his head to the side for easier access._

_Kissing his way down the side of Jasper's neck to his collarbone, Edward trembled as he felt Jasper's fingers tentatively find their way up his back, pulling his shirt up with them. His patience wearing thin, and his anticipation rising, he momentarily let go of Jasper, reached back, and frantically tugged at the top hem of his shirt. Once he'd pulled it over his head, he let it drop down his arms, to the floor, and kicked it out of his way._

_Jasper quickly followed suit. _

_Edward knew they were approaching the point of no return very fast. At least, he was. And judging by the abandon with which Jasper had pulled him against him anew and now was devouring his mouth, he strongly suspected Jasper was right on par._

"_Top or bottom?" Edward managed to ask in between frantic kissing and lip-biting._

"_Seems to me you're already pretty much on top of things tonight," Jasper teased, almost out of breath. "So shut the hell up and fuck me already."_

_Edward groaned. "All in good time." He pulled his head back, putting an effective stop to Jasper's attack on his mouth and lips. _

_Before Jasper could protest, Edward grabbed his arms and almost forcibly spun him around. Jasper quickly clutched the edge of the tabletop with both hands, afraid he'd lose his balance._

_The beer bottle left earlier on the table fell over and the contents started spilling all over the surface and onto the floor. Neither man cared._

_Edward firmly put his arms around Jasper's torso, supporting his weight. He pushed his almost painfully hard cock against Jasper's back. "Fuck, Jazz, I'm so hard for you," he breathed. Jasper pushed back against him. The pressure on Edward's dick shot right through his body, setting his nerves on fire._

_Edward leaned forward and sucked Jasper's earlobe between his teeth—hard. Jasper shivered despite of the rapidly rising temperature in Edward's kitchen._

"_Fuck, yes! More, please," Jasper whined. _

_Edward kissed the warm skin at the back of Jasper's neck. "Just so we're clear here, Jasper," Edward whispered hoarsely, "I don't care whether you're over Riley or not, but when you come, it'll be my name you scream, not anyone elses'."_

_Jasper's only response was a sharp intake of breath. "Enough talking, Edward. Touch me, please," Jasper demanded. His voice sounded rough and Edward knew they wouldn't last long._

_Edward sunk down to his knees behind Jasper and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Jasper's sweats. With a practiced move, he pulled them down until they pooled around Jasper's ankles. Edward reached around Jasper's hips and pressed down firmly on Jasper's dick through the material of his boxer briefs. _

_Jasper was already close to losing it. He looked down and seeing Edward's hand pressed against his erection, stroking it through his underwear, made him impossibly harder. He bucked his hips, trying to increase the friction._

_Suddenly desperate to speed things up, Edward got back up to his feet and rapidly took his own remaining clothes off. He pulled Jasper's boxer briefs down too and reached for the bottle of lube and condom he kept in a drawer._

_With a snap, Edward opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid over his fingers. He put a reassuring hand high on Jasper's back as he started to massage Jasper's hole with his slicked fingers. He pressed forward, sliding in one finger at first, quickly followed by another. _

_While Edward fucked him with his fingers, preparing him, Jasper was holding on by a thread, feeling terribly overstimulated by Edward's expert moves. He bit down hard on his bottom lip and threw his head back. With one hand he let go of the tabletop he was still gripping tightly and grabbed his own cock._

"_That's it, Jazz," Edward murmured, "you're so hot like this."_

_Edward pulled his fingers back and quickly rolled on the condom. He poured some more lube over his cock and slapped it against Jasper's ass cheeks a few times before aligning himself with Jasper's hole. "Can you take it, Jazz?"_

"_God, Edward. Yes, now!"_

_Edward pushed forward as far as he could, still mindful of not hurting Jasper. He immediately pulled back and thrust forward again, this time completely burying himself. "Okay?" he checked on Jasper, while keeping still for a moment._

"_Mmmmm, more than okay." Jasper pushed his ass back against Edward, silently begging him for more._

_Edward slapped Jasper's hand away from his dick and replaced it with his own. He curled it around in a fist, while brushing his thumb teasingly over the head, and smeared the gathered drops of pre-cum down onto Jasper's shaft._

_Edward picked up his movements again, his dick already twitching inside Jasper. He wasn't aiming for slow and mindful anymore. His thrust were hard, deep, and meant to give pleasure as much as take._

"_Ungh … Yes, Edward. Fuck, feels so good," Jasper panted. Unable to control himself any longer, Jasper thrust his hips forward into Edwards fist still curled firmly around his dick. "Right … There!"_

"_Please tell me you're close, Jasper. I can't hold on much longer." _

"_Close," was all Jasper managed to groan._

_With another few well-aimed thrusts Edward drove them both to their climax within seconds from each other, Jasper screaming out Edward's name._

_Once they both felt steady enough on their legs, Jasper turned around and tilted his head to the side, making it easier for Edward to press a few soft kisses against his shoulder. A content and utterly satisfied sigh escaped Jasper's lips. "Huh," he muttered, "who would've thought."_

_end flashback_

A few minutes ago however, Jasper's phone had beeped, alerting him of a text message. He'd showed it to Edward.

**Jas, I really miss you. I'm so sorry for what happened. Can we please talk about it? See if there's any way we can still save what we had? I love you… - R**

Edward noticed right away how affected Jasper was by Riley's message. He wanted to be a good friend and be supportive but at the same time he couldn't help but feel furious at Riley for poaching at his preserves.

He'd never had a problem with Riley during the time he and Jasper were together, yet after witnessing Jasper's heartbreak from the front row he'd happily beat Riley's ass. With a spiked wooden paddle.

"You want another beer?" Edward nudged Jasper's shoulder. Alcohol wasn't the answer to Jasper's problems, but it couldn't hurt too much either.

Jasper's head snapped up. He squared his shoulders and slowly put his phone on the bar top in front of them after promptly deleting Riley's text.

"You know what, Edward?" he said with an air of certainty around him. "Riley can go fuck himself." He nodded for good measure. "And another beer would be great. Order us some shots, too."

Relief washed over Edward. Applying for the position of rebound boyfriend probably wasn't the smartest idea. But because Jasper's words had had a kind of finality to them that he could appreciate, he was willing to take the plunge. Maybe. Probably.

Another few beers and a round of shots later, Jasper was well on his way from pleasantly drunk to thoroughly hammered. "You _knoooowww_, _Eddarrd_," he slurred, "I think you should ask me out on a date." Jasper furiously nodded his head. "_Yeppp_, you should. You're really hot. I'd totally put out for you on the first date."

Edward made a choking sound, somewhere between a snort and a laugh. "Dude, seriously? You already put out for me. Four times!" Jasper's dazed expression made Edward laugh even harder. He swung his arm around Jasper's shoulder and gave him a little squeeze. "Don't sweat it, Jazz. Although, I had hoped I'd made a longer lasting impression on you."

Jasper hung his head in shame. "You know what I mean, _y-you_ idiot."

"You know, I remember you calling me a lot of names over the past few weeks. Idiot wasn't one of them. You're hurting my feelings, Jazz."

Jasper stumbled down from the bar stool he'd been sitting on and awkwardly put his jacket on. He grabbed his phone from the bar top and shoved it deep into his pocket. "_Whatevvaah_, I'm going home. Too much beer, I think."

"No shit, Sherlock," Edward said while getting ready to head out too. "Are you good to walk home, or should I call for a cab?"

"Smooth, Edward," Jasper drunk-giggled. "Are we going to your place or mine?"

"You know that's not what I meant, idiot."

"Yeah, well, consider it payback." Jasper started walking towards the exit of the bar. "Yours is closer!" he yelled over his shoulder. "Are you coming?"

"We both will, if you keep this up," Edward huffed under his breath, too quiet for Jasper to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Almost done. :-)<strong>


	5. Closure

_A few months later..._

Edward turned onto his side. He was still breathing somewhat heavily, enjoying the faint buzz he still felt ten minutes after coming. He put his arm around Jasper's waist and pulled him closer, Jasper's warm back against his own slightly damp chest. A hint of mischief curled around the corners of his mouth as he placed soft kisses on the back of Jasper's neck and whispered against his lover's skin. "You know, Jazz, someday soon I am going to tell you that I love you."

Jasper chuckled softly. After all that had happened, he knew what Edward was saying. He shifted around a little bit, making himself comfortable under the blankets and against Edward's warm body. "I'm counting on it," he whispered back. "And, Edward?" He paused a few short seconds. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all she wrote.<strong>  
><strong>*waves*<strong>  
><strong>Until next time!<strong>


End file.
